


Breaking the law

by littlediable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: breaking laws isn’t part of the readers nature, but a lazy mistake lets her tumble into Malfoy’s arms late at night, having to protect her from Umbridges rules
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Breaking the law

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more little-diable

“Well what do we have here?”, Draco’s voice echoed through the hallway, making (y/n) freeze, books pressed against her chest, (y/e/c) eyes closed, mumbling a small “oh no”. Draco stepped closer to her, by now he could smell her sweet perfume, the scent, that would engulf him late at night as his mind would begin to wander. 

“Isn’t it past your curfew love?”, she wouldn’t turn towards him, too scared to be dragged into Umbridges office, she had never broken a rule before, she was the definition of a good girl, in any way.

“I’m sorry”, her breath hitched in her chest, trembling hands tightly holding onto her books, she could feel him near, his front was just about to touch her back. “Malfoy”, Umbridges voice made both of them exhale, he grasped her hand, interlacing his fingers with her, “let me do the talking, will you?”. Her mind was racing, focused on his soft hands, how he calmly traced her skin with his thumb, squeezing her hand, reassuring her that he’d cover for her.

Draco smiled at Umbridge, the lady was completely dressed in pink, just as usual, staring at the couple with a quirked eyebrow, arms crossed in front of her chest, “shouldn’t you be in bed, (y/l/n)?”. 

(Y/n) visibly gulped, cursing herself for being that stupid, she had been hiding away in the library, exploring another fictional world she wished to be a part of, forgetting all about the curfew and the pink devil. She didn’t truly hear what Draco was telling Umbridge, too distracted by his calm aura and the way he kept holding onto her.

“Well, if you say so, off you go”, the woman shook her head, clicking her tongue as she turned away from them, not noticing the sly smirk that tugged on Dracos lips. “How-what?”, (y/n) stuttered, following him down the hallway, he tilted his head from left to right before he pushed her against the wall. 

A gasp spilled from her lips, she was sure that he could hear her heart rapidly beating, biting her lip, eyes following his, “don’t worry love, I’ll never stop breaking the law for you”, he pressed a kiss to the spot underneath her ear.

She had always wondered what it would feel like to be that close to him, to the prince of Slytherin, to the boy she would dream about at night. Draco ran his thumb across her lower lip, eyes finding hers, slowly he moved his head closer, lips almost touching, she could feel his hot breath on her skin, letting go of her books as he kissed her. Their lips moved in synch, hands grasping each other’s sides, getting lost in each other’s taste, finally.

“Come on”, Draco didn’t want to ever stop kissing her, to explore her body like he had wanted to do so for ages, he pulled her towards his bedroom, hiding her away from the other students. The moment they stepped into his room he reattached his lips to hers, hand wandering underneath her sweater, fingertips dancing across her soft skin. “Draco”, she mumbled his name, hands fisting the fabric of his shirt, pressing her thighs together, trying to forget about her pulsing clit.

His deep chuckle rumbled through him, hand tangled in her (y/h/c) hair, twirling around some loose strands between his fingers. Draco kissed his way down her throat, his trousers were getting tighter and tighter, pressing his bulge against her middle, obsessed with the sound of her moans. With trembling hands she unbuttoned his shirt, eyes set on his chest, god he was beautiful. Her hungry gaze made his length twitch, growling as he tugged her sweater over her head, blouse following shortly after.

(Y/n)s boobs were hidden away by the lacy material of her bra, he ran his thumb across it, squeezing her nipples, desperate for more. Her emotions were all over the place, she had done this before with boys, that didn’t really bother her much, an experience she wanted to get over and done with, but with Draco it was different, completely different. She wanted him to explore her body, to touch her where she’d touch herself to the thought of him, to wreck her, destroying her for anybody else she’d ever be with.

“Onto your knees, be a good girl for me”, his raspy voice shot shivers up her spine, dropping onto her knees, following his every command. She couldn’t take her eyes off his entrancing ones, unzipping his trousers, biting her lip as her eyes fell upon his hard length, tongue licking from his base to the tip, picking up the drops of precum, moaning from the taste.

Draco had always been mesmerized by her, her innocent nature brought the most sinful thoughts upon him, eyes perfectly harmonizing with the colour of her house, (y/h/c) hair rounding up her features.

Moan after moan rumbled through him, praying that she wouldn’t stop anytime soon, obsessed with the way she twirled her tongue, cheeks hallowed, swallowing him as he reached the back of her throat. But eventually he pulled out of her mouth, pulling her onto her feet, pushing her down on his bed, oh he’d have his fun with her. 

“You’ve been a bad girl, haven’t you?”, she stared at him with wide eyes, wondering what he was talking about, “sneaking around the castle, after the curfew, I think that calls for a punishment”, he ran his hand up to her features, cupping her flushed cheek, his cold ring pressed against her skin, bright eyes teasing her.

He quickly grasped her sides and flipped her onto her front, ass high in the air, short skirt exposing her skin. Draco couldn’t wait to burn his handprint into her skin, marking her for the next few days, reminding her of the things he was about to do. 

“Such a bad girl, going against the rules”, he mumbled, hand pressed against her behind, kneading her skin, her heart was racing, hands holding onto the pillow she had her face pressed into, deeply exhaling. Draco slapped his palm against her skin, spanking her with all his strength, not going easy on her.

Her first instinct was to move away from him, a cry rumbled through her, lips parted, “don’t move, I won’t hesitate with taking it up to 20”, the words made her gulp, trying to calm herself down. Draco gave it a few seconds till he started once again, snapping his palm against her behind, skin bruised as he finished after 10 more slaps. 

Tears stained his pillow, glistering on her cheek as he pulled her off the fabric, behind pushed against his naked chest. He pressed a few kisses to the back of her neck, arm sneaking around her waist, hand moving between her thighs, teasing the soaked through fabric of her panties.

“Relax”, he murmured, Draco unclasped her bra, cupping her boobs from behind, eyes staring down on her, “so gorgeous”. Her head fell against his shoulder, eyes squeezed shut, hands grasping his forearms, “Draco”, she moaned his name, “more”, (y/n) panted. 

He gave her some space to fall against the mattress, back pressed against the soft material, eyes watching him tug down her skirt and panties in one move. Her walls were dripping, aching for his touch, he dipped his head down, pressing a kiss to her pulsing clit, fingers teasing her entrance.

Draco pushed two fingers into her heat, she arched her back, hands finding his silvery hair, tugging on the roots, desperately holding onto him. The prince of Slytherin knew exactly where to touch her, where to kiss and lick, hot breath crashing against her skin, goosebumps began to appear, making a smirk tug on his lips. 

He moved up her body, hovering above her, lips meeting hers, he grasped his length, coating his tip with her arousal before he pushed into her, spreading her walls around his length.

(Y/n) had to squeeze her eyes shut, he was bigger than anybody she had ever been with, nails clawing into his skin, trying to drown out the feeling of her burning walls. Draco gave her a few moments to adjust, stroking some strands of her hair out of her face, admiring every inch of her features. 

Slowly he pulled out of her, pushing all in once again, repeating the motion till a few moans spilled out of her, telling him that he could begin to build up his pace. ”Such a good girl for me”, the words made her smile. 

It seemed as if she had forgotten that they were still in Hogwarts, surrounded by other chambers, loud moans rumbled through her, squealing his name as he teased all the right spots. “Are you that needy? Don’t you care about them hearing you scream my name?”, Draco growled, high on her taste, on her scent and the way she clenched her walls around his member. She shook her head, eyes finding his, Draco placed his hand over her mouth, toning down the volume of her sounds, smirking as her hot breath crashed against his palm.

A few spots appeared in her vision, she wouldn’t last much longer, after months of admiring him, praying that he’d touch her like that almost every night, it was too much, her emotions were getting the best of her. Draco could tell that she would tumble over the edge any moment now, he pressed his thumb against her clit, circling the sensitive bundle of nerves, eyes not leaving hers once. “Let go love”, he panted, lips finding her hard nipples, slightly biting her skin.

Her walls fluttered around him, she moaned his name, orgasm crashing upon her, losing all control over her body, thrashing around underneath him. Draco’s length began to twitch, he pulled out of her, panting her name as he pumped his length, releasing himself onto her skin, cum painting her lower belly white. “Fuck”, his eyes fluttered close, pressing his head against her chest, she combed her hand through his hair, smiling at him. 

Maybe breaking the law had its perks.


End file.
